Video imaging systems are known for digitizing images and establishing databases of photographic images. One known method of digitizing images to establish a database of photographs is to utilize a commercially available software imaging system such as PicturePower Image Software. Heretofore, this art has not been merged with the process and apparatus to assemble a photographic album.
Presently, photographic albums are designed utilizing a plurality of paper proofs which are printed for the client to view and choose the desired pictures from the various printed proofs. After the desired photographs are chosen, the photographer selects album mats to accommodate the selected photographs and form pages for the album. Printing the proofs is costly for the photographer and allowing clients to remove proofs from the office prevents the photographer from maintaining control over the paper proofs. In addition, the photographer is required to print a plurality of proofs which ultimately will not be chosen, thereby adding expense to the project.
The present invention attempts to overcome the disadvantage associated with the prior art systems for assembling photographic albums by eliminating the cost and the process of printing paper proofs and replacing the "paper proofs" with high quality video proofs which can be more readily controlled by the photographer.